


Indulgencia

by Stormcursed



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dalinar conoce a Kaladin desde que era un bebé y eso lo hace incluso mejor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kaladin tiene daddy issues, M/M, No me funen por favor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: Dalinar conoce a Kaladin desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Probablemente desde que era un bebé. Pero ahora es un joven adulto, un estúpido y osado joven adulto que ama tener toda su atención. (Y que se lo folle también).Kaladin tiene 21 y Dalinar tiene entre 45-50. Además, Kaladin tiene unas daddy issues no resueltas más grandes que una casa.
Relationships: Kaladin/Dalinar Kholin





	Indulgencia

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto como parte de un multichapter que nunca me puse a escribir. En vez de eso, me puse de lleno con el smut. Porque podía y porque quería. No sé si voy a escribir más sobre estos dos; me gustó explorar su dinámica, pero me costó horrores escribirlo. 
> 
> Este fic fue traducido al inglés. Si no entendés español, o simplemente querés ver las habilidades de beteo en inglés de mi preciosa beta aka [Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster), les dejo la versión en inglés [acá!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928832)

No sabe cómo ha llegado a esta situación. El cuerpo encima suyo proyecta sombra sobre las sábanas blancas. Una sombra grande, gigantesca. Las manos se ven enormes, y Kaladin querría pedirle que lo consuma, consuma, consuma.

_ (No tiene palabras. Incluso si las tuviera, sabe que no sería capaz de pronunciarlas.) _

Siente que el cuerpo le está por explotar. Tiene las muñecas atadas a la cama, la única forma de librarse requeriría usar sus labios para pronunciar la única palabra que haría que todo se detuviera. Claramente, no la pronuncia. En cambio, acepta como puede la mirada intensa de Dalinar, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Quiere decirle: márcame.  _ Deja tus dientes enterrados en cada parte de mi piel, para que cuando vuelvas con tu mujer, la imagen de mis moratones violáceos no te dejen dormir de noche. _

En cambio, sólo atina a sonreírle de lado, achinando los ojos antes de susurrar: —Por favor, señor. —Su voz tiene un dejo de la calentura que está sintiendo, apenas. La suficiente para que Dalinar sienta que sus venas hierven de deseo. Quiere hacerlo callar, quiere que deje de intentar provocarlo.

Le tiembla el cuerpo. Quiere morder cada parche de piel, descubrir qué zona hará que de sus labios salgan uno de esos gemidos ahogados, trazar un camino hasta donde sus cuerpos se unirían, al igual que sus sombras, y…

_ (Dalinar claramente está jodido.) _

—¿Ya se aburrió de mí? ¿Tendría que buscarme a alguien más, señor? —pregunta en un ronroneo necesitado.

No quiere responder ante el comentario, pero su cuerpo reacciona inconscientemente. Los músculos se tensan, el color sube por sus mejillas hasta dejarlo sofocado. La respiración se le entrecorta, el pulso se acelera. Quiere dominar, dominar, dominar.

Kaladin es un muchacho malcriado que necesita que lo pongan en su lugar.

Es una mentira, es una vil mentira. Pero es lo que se dice para no sentir culpa mientras le clava los dedos en sus músculos. La piel está tersa, tanto que sospecha que podría cortar algo si así quisiera.

_ (No se quejaría si un día decidiera cortarle la respiración con esos muslos que tiene. Sería una muerte más digna que quedar enterrado entre sus excusas de mierda). _

Sigue el camino natural del hueso de su pelvis. Acaricia lenta, muy lentamente la piel y ve como Kaladin reacciona con el mínimo movimiento. Lo ve tan pequeño, como un niño indefenso que quiere una caricia amable y sólo ha recibido golpes.

El pensamiento lo excita y lo asquea a partes iguales. Intenta ignorar las pistas que le hacen pensar que es sólo una coincidencia, que Kaladin simplemente es una bestia imparable que cede su libertad porque le gusta experimentar.

La verdad está ahí, tan al frente suyo que no puede fingir que mira para otro lado. Kaladin, el pasante adelantado, el hijo de su mejor amigo. El estudiante de medicina que nunca quiere estar allí, que nunca quiere ir a ningún lado. El que tiene la mirada perdida, que siempre parece una bestia a punto de salir corriendo.

El que ha sonreído coqueto la primera vez que lo ha llamado "muchacho". No tiene que ser un genio para saber que tiene un complejo parental. Que sólo quiere complacer, complacer, complacer.

Su muñeca se mueve sola hacia su erección, y deja escapar un gemido suave y constante, todo su pecho vibrando. Se arrodilla en el suelo, llevando sus labios resecos hacia la piel desnuda y sensible de su trasero. Su espalda se erige, soltando todo el aire. Dalinar sabe que acaba de robarle el habla, como también la habilidad de concentrarse en nada más que él.

_ (Quiere corromperlo, romper cada parte de él hasta que no sea nada más que un cuerpo perdido en el placer. Es un vicio, es un vicio peor que el alcohol que solía hacer hervir su sangre, y dejarlo en completa inconsciencia). _

Busca el lubricante que siempre tiene en la mesa de luz, y lo prepara con la misma delicadeza con la que sacaba corchos de sus vinos. Lento, con movimientos seguros. La habitación se llena de la reverberación de su voz, sus cuerdas vocales en el registro más grave. Sabe que pronuncia palabras inentendibles; lo único que entiende es la necesidad, la urgencia de llenarse y que le digan lo buen chico que está siendo.

_ (Aún no.) _

Dalinar no lo hace rogar. Aprovecha los segundos que tiene, el calor intoxicante del cuerpo de Kaladin bajo sus yemas. Impulsa constantemente, muy cerca de su próstata, pero sin llegar por completo a ella. Kaladin se deshace entre sus dedos, dejándolo agitado cuando detiene el movimiento y saca sus dedos.

—Por Dios, ¿necesitas una invitación formal? —La pregunta se enrolla en su lengua, sus labios acariciando cada una de las consonantes como si fueran miel pasando por su garganta. Hace un ademán con todo el cuerpo para que haga  _ algo _ , cualquier cosa por reavivar el fuego en sus nervios. 

Dalinar se queda quieto, analizando cómo su respiración se va calmando, su cadera intentando buscar el contacto, que queda a más de medio metro. _Demasiado lejos_. —¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Dalinar sonríe, sabiendo que ha ganado. Sabe que ha logrado que se rompa, y se saca el cinturón de un solo movimiento fluido. El sonido de la hebilla contra el suelo sobresalta a Kaladin, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. 

No emite sonido, sabe que no lo necesita para reafirmar su poder. El muchacho se estira como puede en la cama, sus extremidades clavándose en el resorte de metal del colchón. Se acerca, como un gato reafirmando su territorio, antes de acomodar una de sus manos sobre su trasero. La otra va a su erección, la que acomoda justo al lado de su entrada. 

_ Tan cerca pero tan lejos.  _

Empuja hacia adelante, obligando a que la piel se abra ante él. El gemido que atraviesa el cuerpo de Kaladin hace que todo el juego previo haya valido la espera. Su piel arde contra la suya, el contacto prendiendo fuego cada uno de sus nervios, avivando como el alcohol una llama de fuego débil.

(Ya no puede negarlo: lo único que mantiene la Emoción vibrar en sus extremidades, lo que lo obliga a volver una y otra vez a esta habitación barata es el aprecio que le tiene a Kaladin. Es algo que no tiene que poner en palabras, algo que simplemente no debería existir. Pero lo hace.)

Se miente mientras enrolla su cadera sobre la contraria, usando cada acelerón para llegar más profundo, para que cada suspiro que sale de la boca del menor suene incluso mejor. Empuja hacia adelante, siendo lo más cuidadoso que puede.

—S-señor, deme más. S-sabe que puedo —masculla, el ritmo lento y constante obligando a su voz a que se corte.

—No quiero lastimarte —responde, usando sus dos manos para masajear su pecho, la palma de su mano notando la cadencia de su respiración agitada. Sabe que lo ha preparado poco y nada, lo suficiente para que su erección pueda entrar a su cuerpo sin dañarlo. 

—Por favor, Daddyn- — El repentino staccato corta su oración. Dalinar no quiere que lo llame así, con ese apodo sardónico que combina perfectamente su nombre con la palabra daddy. Lo aborrece, lo odia. Se siente asqueado, y a la vez lo pone incluso más caliente. Quiere hacerlo callar, que entienda realmente que no tiene ningún tipo de voz ni voto en todo lo que sucede dentro de su habitación. 

La única persona que puede entrar  _ en su corazón  _ y desordenar todo a su antojo es Kaladin. El mero pensamiento de que algún día habrá alguien más que haga lo que está haciendo con Kaladin hace que la cadencia en sus caderas aumente, que clave sus uñas en cada superficie de piel blanda. Busca a tientas su cuello y lo muerde, lo marca con mordidas y chupetones porque  _ tiene _ que ser suyo.

Sus manos acompañan a su boca, procurando los ojos de Kaladin antes de sostener con delicadeza el borde de su cuello. —Ha...zlo. 

No tarda en comenzar a apretar, en intervalos de quince segundos o menos, haciendo que el menor se acostumbrara primero. Sigue acompasando todo con los jadeos de Kaladin, acomodándose en relación a qué tan agudos y desesperados suenan.

El orgasmo de Kaladin llega sin previo aviso, como un trueno atravesándole de pies a cabeza. El gemido que exhala es agudo y ahogado, como si ya no tuviera energía para nada más. Se queda quieto, esperando que Dalinar termine. No tarda más de tres embestidas, su clímax es igual de violento y repentino que el suyo.

Dalinar es el primero en salir del estado post-orgásmico, moviéndose para desatar las sogas de seda de las muñecas y tobillos de Kaladin. Masajea las zonas, aprovechando un cabeceo de Kaladin para buscar una crema con manzanilla. Sus muñecas se ven raspadas, obvio resultado de que ha intentado estirarse a su antojo, olvidándose de todo lo que lo ata. 

Acerca la piel sensible hacia sus labios, besando cada fragmento de piel para aliviar el dolor. Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como Kaladin, aún dentro de su estado post-orgásmico logra sentir vergüenza por el gesto. El color se le sube a las mejillas y esquiva completamente la mirada amable de Dalinar.

Dalinar ya sabe cómo actúa después. Se vuelve un niño tímido, un muchacho que sólo quiere atención pero no sabe cómo pedirla. Su cuerpo se ve pequeño ahora, completamente diferente a la imagen de seguridad y de niño mimado. Ahora sólo quiere que lo quieran/amen y aprecien. 

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Kal. Buen chico —ronronea, y ve como el menor se relaja bajo su tacto. Una sonrisa se asoma desde sus labios. Pequeña, suave. Una excepción a la regla, una luz en la oscuridad.

Justo como es él. 


End file.
